Run In
by josieawesomness
Summary: What will happen when the flock meets NCIS after destroying all of the files on them? Please read and comment. Thank you for your time.
1. Chap 1- The Deletion

**AN:**** This is my first fanfic, please criticize. Also I don't own MR or NCIS.**

**Chap. 1: The Fight**

**Max P.O.V:**

We were flying high above some government building that stored information, on us. "We ready?", I asked the flock. My flock consisted of Myself (Max), Fang, Iggy, Nudge, The Gasman, and Angel. Fang, Iggy, and I were 15, Nudge was 12, The gasman was 9, and sweet little Angel was 7. But, in our short lives we had been through so much, and were about to delete it all. Well enough about our past for now, back to our happy, normal lives. There's a bit of sarcasm for you folks. "Yeah", was the overall response from the flock Fang just nodded. Would it kill him to talk, just once? Next, we started divebombing towards a clearing near the building. Then, we were on the ground.

As soon as we were on the ground, we started to put our plan in action, first Iggy and Gazzy set off a bomb to incapacitate everybody guarding the building. Second, we snuck in and Nudge found a computer to hack. As soon as she was in, we deleted all the files and smashed all the back-up hardrives. almost as quickly as we were in we were out and away. While we were flying in the dawn, just inside the north border of virginia we started to feel tired so we found a clump of very well hidden trees and slept for a few hours.

Once we were rested we were back in the air again and flying, when we were attacked by current enemy, flyboys accented with some erasers. Yay, they were back, not. We immeadietly went into action ripping apart flyboys and demolishing erasers. When we were done, we flew done to a clearing in a forest to check out wounds and rest. I had cuts, bruises, and a bloody nose. So didn't everyone else. We weren't horribly injured, but we all agreed that we should rest until that night we figured it was probally around 7:38. Our wings were sore ,so we took turns relaxing and watching.

While on my turn, I went first, I heard the voices of an older man, a young woman, and two younger men. The flock was resting but not asleep, so they had also heard. We were all standing when a man with smoky colored hair, a middle-eastern looking woman, and two brown-haired males submerged through bushes wearing uniforms. They were suprised to see us standing there, me and Fang in front with everyone else behind us. We weren't sure who they were or what to do, so we waited for their move.

**AN:**** Thanks for reading I will update hopefully everyday. Please review even if you hated it.**


	2. Chap 2- The Meeting

**AN: ****Hey guys, this is my second update today. I don't own MR or NCIS. Please review, even if you hated it. Actually review especially if you hated so I know what not to do next time.**

**Fang P.O.V:**

The man with smoky hair was the first to speak,"Who are you?". I knew Max would want us to use our fake names. Mine was Nick, Max was Dana, Iggy was James, Nudge was Krystal, Gazzy was Jake, and Angel was Ariel. "I'm Dana, who are you?" replied Max, The smoky haired man replied "I'm special agent Gibbs, NCIS.". I then saw the others follow suit "I'm very special agent Tony Dinozzo." said one guy looking Max over in a way I didn't like. "I'm special agent Mcgee." said the other guy, "I'm special agent David." said the middle eastern looking lady. "-and you all are?" said Tony Dinozzo gesturing to the flock minus Max. "I'm Nick" I said, "I'm James" replied Iggy, "I'm Jake" replied Gazzy, "I'm Ariel" Angel sweetly replied, "I'm Krystal" Nudge replied too on guard to be a chatterbox.

"Now that we've met, we'll be on the way." replied Max, "Not quite, you at a murder scene." replied agent David. I remembered then that NCIS meant Naval Criminal Investigative Services. "Now if you would come with us." said agent Mcgee, I expected him to add kids then realized that we didn't look like kids, Max, Iggy, and I looked about 21. The kids looked about their age though.

I asked Angel if they seemed trustworthy in my mind, she quickly responded with "Max just asked the question so I've already read them, they seem trustworthy. But, the one really thinks Max is 21 and cute. You can fill the rest in.". "Okay, we'll go with you for now.", said Max.

As soon as we were at their office I heard them debating what to do with us when suggested to split us up I calmly said "You will not be splitting us up.", they looked at me in shock. "How did you hear that?", asked agent Mcgee. I shrugged and walked over to Max and told her that they were planning to split us up, she was not happy. We were going to figure this out. But, for now we were in a government building under aliases.

**AN:**** Sorry I am not sure if that was good. But, please R&R. Thanks!**


	3. Chap 3- The Interrogation

**AN:**** Hey people, I hope you enjoy this fanfiction. This is my third update today and I am hoping to finish within the next 2 days. Also, I don't own MR or NCIS.**

**Max P.O.V:**

I was mad. They were not splitting up my family. "Thanks Fang." I said, "no problemo" he replied. I walked over to the agents and stood behind the old man while listening in. When the one who introduced himself as Dinozzo said "I think we should interview the three oldest seperatly and interview the three kids all together.", I snapped "Really? You try that and I will rip you apart and feed you to wolves.". He looked alarmed and turned to me "How long were you listening?", "Long enough to hear that." I replied. "You may interview me alone, but only me. Clear?" I asked, they were really suprised now. "Okay, Dinnozzo, Ziva, interview her." said Gibbs. "Let me tell Nick something first.", I walked over to Fang and said "I'll be back watch everyone, be prepared to do a U&A.", he nodded. I walked back to the agents, who then led me to the interrogation room. "What is your name?" asked agent David, I replied "Dana Martienez". "How old are you?" asked Tony, looking at me like a piece of meat, "21" I replied. I was only 15, but easily passed as 21. "Who are the others in relation to you?" asked Tony probally hoping I wasn't married. "Why is that important?", I asked calmly. "It's just information." replied Ziva, I was officially ticked off. If they still thought they were getting close to my family they were dead. "Will you answer the question.", it sounded more like a threat than a question. "No" i replied, my voice like ice. "This interview is over, take me back to my group." I said, "fine" replied Tony.

**Fang P.O.V:**

Where was Max? It had been about 33 minutes, when I saw Mcgee approach. "Can I ask you some questions?", I was still. "Nick.", I turned the direction my name was called. I saw that Max was walking back ,but Angel had called my name. Tony was trying to talk to her. Within seconds I was at her side. Tony looked scared, and he should. I took Angel's hand and led her from the agent over to max and the rest of the flock.

**AN:**** If anyone knows about a site where I can post original works please tell. Thanks for reading.**


	4. Chap 4- The Knowledge

**AN:**** Hey, sorry about not updating. I've been sick. I don't own MR NCIS. The song of the day is The Hanging Tree.**

**Max P.O.V:**

As soon as I saw Fang grab Angel and start walking towards us I calmed."We need to get out of here. There's no records on us, so they can't figure out who we are. But, they can learn that our 'names' aren't real.", I told my flock,"How?", Gazzy asked desperate,"I don't know.", I told him truthfully. I saw Angel's eyes widen in shock,"What Angel, what's wrong?", I asked frantic,"They think we killed someone.", she said still in shock,"I have a hardrive with all of our information just in case, should we give it to them?", Nudge asked hopfully,"Give me the hardrive.", I told her kindly, she handed me the small object,"Stay here, prep for U&A.", I told them. I got up and approached the talking agents,"Yes?", Tony asked trying to flirt,I handed them the hardrive. Agent Mcgee put the hardrive on the TV screen. It displayed all the information collected on us. I saw their faces morph into looks of scared shock. The average reaction.

**AN:**** Sorry for being so short, and only giving you this. I will try to update tomorrow. But, I'm still sick.**


End file.
